1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technologies of shock absorbing for a vehicle, more particularly, it is relates to a method and system for shock absorbing by adjusting the retractile status of a retractable absorber according to the conditions of the road surface, and by automatically adjusting the relative space between the wheels and the body of a vehicle utilizing the power of the vibration between such wheels and body.
2. Description of Prior Art
The shock absorbing system in the prior art is always using spring and damper, in practice, in order to reduce the shake of the vehicle that caused by the bumpy road surface and to decrease the noise, the elasticity and damping of the spring is modulated a little soft to make the vehicle more comfortable. But the soft spring makes the vehicle easy to list when turning and easy to drop when braking, and the lower damping make the vehicle easy to wobble, therefore diminish safety of the vehicle. Accordingly, most racing cars utilize hard spring with higher damping, but the comfortability is decreased. On the other hand, if want to improve safety, the barycenter of the vehicle should be little lower and the space between the chassis and the ground should be little narrower, but this will effect the passing ability of the vehicle. When a vehicle is in designing, a compromise should be considered from the safety, comfortability and passing ability, in most instances, the vehicles have sacrificed some passing ability and comfortability to ensure higher safety.
In order to increase the shock absorbing ability, there has one kind of electronic controlled proactive suspension shock absorbing system; with this system, the damping of the absorbing system can be dynamically adjusted during running, thus to make the vehicle more comfortable. For example, several acceleration sensors can be fixed above the wheels on the body of the vehicle, if one sensor detected the variation of the acceleration on the vertical direction has increased, the system will reduce the damping of the absorber in relative to the wheel; contrarily, the damping will increase. By this way, both the wallop of the vehicle on a bumpy road and the wobble of the vehicle on a flat road will be decreased when the vehicle running straight, but this way also causes some problems, which is, the list of the vehicle when turning is increased, the drop is intense when braking, and the vehicle is more easier to nutation or lift when starting or accelerating. The reasons are that under these situations, the variation of the acceleration detected by the sensors is increased so that the damping of the absorber is reduced, thereby the list, drop and nutation or lift of the vehicle are intense. In order to overcome such defects, a speed sensor are needed used for both detecting the speed and calculating the gradient of the vehicle body, and a turning angle sensor should be added to detect the list of the vehicle body, also a braking force sensor added to detect the braking force signal to solve the matter of drop, and a throttle position sensor or accelerator pedal sensor added to detect the acceleration signal to solve the matter of nutation or lift. As these signals are all transmitted to a computer controller, it is very difficult for the computer to calculate and process the information and respond all the requests at the same time. For example, when turning, the damping should be increased to decrease the list, but if at the same time the vehicle is running on a bumpy road, the damping should be reduced to decrease the wallop, at this moment, the conflict occurred and it is very hard to determine whether the damping should be increased or decreased.
There's a better shock absorbing method to overcome both the defects of the traditional shock absorbing technology that using a fixed shock absorbing mode and the defects of the foresaid electronic controlled proactive suspension shock absorbing system, by this way, the shock along the vertical direction of the vehicle can be removed or reduced to ensure safe and comfortable driving in any conditions, and with good passing ability. This shock absorbing method is realized by the following technology: a proactive intelligent electronic shock absorbing method, comprising the steps of, detecting whether the highness of the vehicle is a desired highness by a highness sensor, if not, slowly adjusting the relative wheel lift device to regulate the vehicle to said desired highness; detecting the variation of the up or down acceleration of the vehicle by a acceleration sensor according to different road conditions; controlling the wheel lift device on the wheel by a information processing and controlling device based on signals transmitted from the acceleration sensor to adjust the relative space between the wheel and the vehicle body to keep the vehicle stable, thus to make the variation of the acceleration on vertical direction of the vehicle to keep or incline to zero. Traditionally, the wheel lift device need outside force such as hydraulic pressure or air pressure to drive, that is, it will exhaust additional power of the vehicle; this construction will raise the complexity and cost of the system on one hand, and will exhaust considerable power of the vehicle under specific conditions on the other hand, thus limited the application of the technology.